Death Note: Red Sun, Nora's Story
by L's-Blue-Rose
Summary: Nora is new at Wammy's House. When she meets new friends, things get better. But an emergency will make her decide where her loyalty really lies. MattxOC Rated T for teen. Possible sequel.
1. New Kid

**A/N: Hi this is my second stories in my Death Note series. This is also one of my first few story so no flames but constructive criticizm is accepted.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note. I wish I did though. I'd keep L locked up forever. *giggles*  
**

**New Girl**

Matt was busy away playing with his video game that he didn't notice that almost all the kids were starting to get excited. He looked out the window of the room, and noticed Watari's black car pulling up through the driveway.

He saw Jasmine running after Mello and he stopped her.

"What's going on?" he asked Jasmine. She had dark red eyes and pink hair.

"I heard there's a new kid coming, and I'm going to see who it is," she replied. She was soon after Mello again.

Matt remembered when he first met Jasmine. She hadn't been living here long and that Near, Mello, and him all looked up to her as a big sister. He also knew that there was a rivalry going on between L and B for her. She hadn't figured it out yet. He knew that she had no girl friends yet, just liked hanging out with her boys, as L called them.

He decided to follow her to the door and see who was the new guy. When Watari opened the door to the backseat, he noticed that it wasn't a new boy. It was a girl. She had long brown hair and dark eyes. She was wearing a purple t-shirt and black skirt. She looked about as old as Jasmine, if not a year younger.

"This is Nora Kobayashi, everyone," Watari started," I hope you'll do all you can to make her more comfortable here." Watari then walked up to Jasmine and asked her quietly, "Can Nora share your room with you? I think you'll get along just great."

"Sure, no problem."

Jasmine took her hand and walked to her room. Nora said nervously, " This sure is a big place here."

"Yeah, it took me awhile to get used to, too." Jasmine said, smiling. Nora just looked scared.

"Hey, you don't have to be afraid here. You should have seen me when I first arrived. I didn't talk to anyone, but I still made my first friend here. We all call him L." Jasmine explained to her.

Nora looked up, shocked. "L? As in the world's greatest detective, L?" she asked, her eyes wide.

"Y-Yeah."

"Oh my god, I think that is so cool. What's he like? Is he nice? Or is he really mean? Is that his real name? Do you know his real name? Do you-"

"Hey, hey hold on a second, one question at a time." Jasmine said, laughing. Nora had gone from a nervous wreck to a chatterbox in three seconds flat. "First of all, lets get you settled. The room right here."

Nora looked around and noticed that one bed was already occupied. It had a black down comforter with blood red sheets and a pillow. On the pillow was a small black stuffed cat. It had red eyes, the same shade as Jasmine's.

Jasmine pointed around the room, showing her where all the stuff was.

Nora saw that her bed was white with pink sheets.

"Hey, Jasmine?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I get different sheets, too? I'm not a big fan of pink."

"Sure, just let me go get Watari and you can ask him."

They walked out of the room and just as they were turning the corner, they bumped into Matt.

"Hey Matt, do you know where Watari is?" Jasmine asked him. He stood there gawking at Nora, as though he had never seen a girl before.

"Hey, Earth to Matt! Do you respond?" Jasmine asked him, waving her hand in front of his face.

He snapped out of it and Nora laughed. Matt's face turned about fifteen different shades of red.

"Um, no, I don't know where he's at, sorry." He said. He still didn't look up.

"Oh, okay. Well we'll see you at dinner."

"Okay, see you."

Matt watched as they walked away. He had noticed for that Nora had red-violet eyes. Mello came out from behind a corner and prodded Matt's side. "Nice going, genius. You were supposed to say hi to her, not gawk like and idiot."

"Shut up, Mello" Matt retorted. He could feel himself blushing again.

"Oh, I get it," Mello said," you like her!"

"I said shut up, Mello!"

"Matt likes Nora, Matt likes Nora," Mello started to sing. He went overboard when he started dancing around.

"That's it!" Matt shouted as he tackled Mello to the ground. Mello easily turned around and pinned Matt to the ground.

"Admit it! You do like her, don't you Matt?" Mello said, laughing. Mat still struggled but Mello was pretty strong for a nine-year old boy, kept him pinned.

"Okay, okay I admit it. I like Nora Kobayashi," Matt said.

"Now I'm going to go tell her!" Mello shouted as he took off running.

"NO" Matt yelled as he tackled Mello again.

**So tell me what you think as a review. Please? Pretty please with L on top? I know all you fangirls would like that.**


	2. Friends

**A/N: Hey second chapter up. I don't usually post with barely any reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or it's characters.**

**Friends**

Matt chased after Mello. If he told Nora that he liked her, he would beat the living tar out of him. Matt didn't want her to know just yet.

Mello suddenly turned a corner. Matt turned to follow and ran straight into Nora, knocking her down. He landed on top of her, his face just about two inches from hers. Time just froze like that, and Matt and Nora's faces had both turned a deep red.

Matt scrambled to his feet, embarrassed. His heart was beating so loud that he wouldn't doubt that everyone who was there could hear it. Nora still sat on the floor like, shocked. Jasmine bent down to help her up and Nora slowly climbed to her feet.

Matt finally screwed the courage to look up and saw that Jasmine and Near were both there, along with Mello, who was in hysterics on the floor. He was laughing so hard that he had tears coming out of his eyes.

"Whoa, I so did not see you coming," Nora said quietly, laughing. She was surprised that Matt had been that close to her. He was cute, and by the way that he looked, he was a gamer.

"Well, we'll see you later," Jasmine said as she pulled Nora and Near away. Matt looked at Mello, who was still laughing. "That was not funny," Matt said.

"Yeah, your right," Mello said, "that's wasn't funny, that was hilarious." He started laughing again, making Matt angrier and angrier. "Oh good god, you should have seen the look on your face! That honestly just made my year. Oh boy, you really screwed up now."

Matt stomped away to his room. It was bad enough that he ran into the girl he had a crush on, but Mello just had to laugh about it. Matt didn't see what was so funny.

When he got outside his room, he could hear noises coming from inside. It sounded like someone was playing video games. _His_ video games. He slammed the door open and was surprised to see Nora sitting there, playing Resident Evil so calmly. She had half a chocolate bar in her mouth, and the game controller in her hands. "Hey, how are you doing?" she said with a mouthful of chocolate.

Matt did, indeed, have a huge crush on Nora. But nobody, and he meant _nobody, _messed with _his_ stuff. When he didn't answer her, she turned back to the television, and started playing again.

"You do know that's _my _video game, right?" he asked.

"So," was all she answered.

"And that's _my_ junk food?"

"So,"

"Are you asking for a death wish?"

Nora paused the game and turned toward Matt. "I dare you," she said tauntingly.

She stood up as Matt walked toward her and tried to take the game console out of her hand. She twisted her body and flipped over him. She then did a quick spin kick. She hit him square in the back and sent him flying over the bed.

Matt got up, dazed. He had never been hit by a girl before, much less one that was strong enough to send him airborne.

"How did you learn to do that?" he asked her. She did a back flip and landed on her feet in a ballet motion. "With lots and lots of practice," Nora said. "So, are you going to let me play or not?"

Matt nodded his head, fearing she would do it again. She sat back down and started up the game. Matt got up and sat down by her, watching her play.

'She's really good at this game,' Matt thought. When she finally died, the scoreboard came up. She signed her name as number one of the top ten, beating Matt's highest score by over a hundred.

"You've got to be kidding," he cried. Not only was Nora cute, but she was also a good fighter and an excellent video game player.

"What, are you jealous?" Nora remarked. She seemed to be rubbing it in his face. "You know, I can help you get a better score. You just have to do what I say."

Matt looked at her as he replied "Thanks." 'I'm in love,' Matt thought dreamily.

**Sorry the crappy chapter ending. Please review.**


	3. Premonition

**A/N: Thanks to all of you people who read Jasmine's Story and have come over here to read what happens next. It only been a few chapters, but I'm working on it. If anyone was wondering, this IS NOT the sequel, this is just Nora's story of when she was at the Wammy House, and her POV during Jasmine's time. This also includes scene from the two year lapse and after Jasmine has left. And I truly would like to thank all of you who have stayed with me so far *hugs everybody***

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note, or it's characters. I only own my oc's. No flamers.**

**Premonition**

Nora woke up the next morning with a loudyawn. Jasmine was already up on the other bed, reading. Nora watched as Jasmine did a double take on her. Her jaw hung open, her wide wide.

"What?" Nora asked. Jasmine pointed at her hair, still with her look of shock on her face. Nora got up and was on her way to the bathroom when Matt walked by her. He had the same look on his face like Jasmine this morning.

"What are you staring at?" she asked him.

"Your hair." he said. "It's..._blue_?" Nora smiled and ran into the bathroom. Matt heard her yelp for joy.

"What's going on?" he asked her.

"Yay!" she cried, ignoring him. "I don't have to wear this stupid crap anymore." She opened her eyes wide, and smacked the back of her head so hard that something popped out of her eyes. When Matt looked to the ground he saw colored contacts laying there. Nora's eyes now were now a more vivid red-voilet, and her hair had a streak of blue in it.

"Hey, are you listening to me?" Matt yelled at her.

"No." she said with a straight look on her face. Matt couldn't tell if she was being serious or not.

"I'm kidding." she said smiling. "My parents were freaked out by me having blue hair and reddish eyes when I was born, so they made me dye my hair and wear contacts, so they wouldn't be embarrassed by me."

Nora ran off into her room again, and Jasmine was back to reading her book. Nora stared at Jasmine for a time, until Jasmine looked at her and asked, "Why are you staring at me?"

"Where are your numbers?" Nora asked.

"Eh?"

"I don't see your numbers. Oh my god, your not going to die soon are you?" Nora shrieked.

"No, I'm not gonna die- Wait. Nora, are you a shura?!" Jasmine asked, her eyes widening.

"Yep. Why do you ask?" Nora replied.

Because I'm one!" Jasmine pulled down the collar of her shirt, and showed her the blue rose. She unclasped her necklace and also showed the Nora.

"Sweetness!" Nora said. She pointed out that her roe tattoo was red, and right where a tramp stamp sould have been. She also held out her necklace and it was a red circle in the shape of the sun. "Mine is fire. What's yours?"

"Water."

"Oh, so we're one of the Elemental twins."

"Cool!"

_"Where am I?"_

"Huh?"

_"Please I wanna go home."_

"Jas, did you say something?" Nora asked. She kept hearing something.

"No."

_"Please, I'm scared. I just wanna go home." somebody said, sobbing._

"Jas, do you mind if I take a nap for a while?" Nora asked her. Jasmine nodded her head, and she went and crawled under the covers. It only took Nora a few minutes before she felt herself drift off.

_A little girl stood in a corner. She was wearing something like a hospital gown, but it was filthy, covered in mud and...blood? She seemed to be very frightened. The room she stood in was cold, and she was, of course, shivering. There was a table in the corner that looked like it was made of metal, and had straps to hold people down._

_"Please, somebody tell me. W-where am I?" she asked to no one in particular._

_"Waverly Hills Sanitorium. Your new home." a voice said, coming from the loudspeaker._

_"That's impossible. It closed down years ago!" she screamed._

_"That's only what people on the outside need to know." the voice sad sarcasticly. By now, Nora had figured out that the little girl was a thirteen-year-old Jasmine._

_"Somebody'll come looking for me. Someone'll notice that I'm gone, and come to find me."_

_"Nobody will find you, I can assure that. As much as I can assure that nobody will find anyone who's here. Your records throughout the world have been erased, and nobody even knows you exist. I suppose your wondering why your here?"_

_"Yes, I am."_

_"Your here because your sick."_

_Jasmine scoffed. "For your information, I'm not sick."_

_The door to her room was slammed open, and there stood a man dressed in white, like a doctor. Along side him was two nurses. "Strap her down." he commanded them. They both grabbed her before she could make a run for it. She kicked and screamed, trying to get away. Within moments, they had her fully restrained._

_"Hold still. You'll only make it more difficult to cure you." he told her. She struggled against her bonds._

_"I already told you, I'm not sick." she begged him. "Please just let me go home. I wanna go home."_

_"Don't be silly, child. Of course your sick." he said as he pulled a syringe out of his coat. It had a greenish chemical in it. "You _are_ home." He pulled off the platsic cap, and inserted the needle into the crook of her arm. She started to scream and cry as a burning feeling coursed through her body, acting as though it was burning away her bones and muscles._

Nora woke up screaming.

**Dun Dun Duuuuuuuuuuuuuun! Hope you liked the chapter, and stayed tuned for more.**


	4. Of Poison and Roses

**A/N: Something exciting happens, that's all I can say.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, or it's characters. I only own my oc's, and the plot for my story.**

**Of Poison and Roses**

Nora woke up, trembling. There was a dark aura in the room, and it certainly wasn't from Jasmine. She wasn't even there. She looked up to see Cyanide in the room. She had a dark malicious look in her pink eyes, eyes that hungered to shed blood.

"What do you want?" Nora asked her. Cyanide only growled in return.

"What the hell's your problem?"

"You," Cyanide finally answered. "My sister likes you more than me." She acted like she was pouting.

"So. I thought you hated your sister," Nora snapped at her. "What does our friendship have to do with you and Jasmine?"

"You and all the others get to be with my sister. I don't want her with you. I want her with me, and only me."

Nora raised an eyebrow. Was Cyanide _in love_ with her _sister_? "Okay, listen you little albino bitch. Jasmine does not belong to you. She never will. End of story." Every word that Nora said only infuriated Cyanide more and more. She could tell when her purple markings spread across her body, and her eyes turned a sickening yellow.

Cyanide leapt for Nora's bed, her claws outstretched. Nora moved out just in time, as her claws made a gouge in the mattress about a foot deep, where her back would have been.

"What the hell, bitch?! Are you trying to kill me?" Nora screeched.

"Exactly." Cyanide made another leap for her. Nora opened her left hand, and a small ball of flame appeared. A gently burning sensation tingled throughout her spine and lower belly. Her red markings were slowly making their way across her body. The flames that gently licked her hand had begun to grow with the markings. She quickly whipped it, and it smacked Cyanide across her face. She had a newly made cut across her face that had already started to bead with blood.

"Impressive. My turn now," Cyanide purred. The air around them seemed to start to become full of electricity. Her snowy white hair stood on end. She bent down on all fours, a dark purple aura surrounding her body. Nora watched as her body transformed slowly into a large black dog. A purple rose glowed on its right shoulder. Drool fell from the mouth of the black beast.

"Wow, your even more disgusting in your demon form," Nora said sarcastically. As the black dog was about to leap for her, its yellow jaws aiming for her throat, a man appeared in front of Nora, blocking her from Cyanide. She quickly turned back into her human form. Her eyes were full of fear.

Cyanide dropped to the floor, parting her hair to her left shoulder. "Lord Father, you saw me, didn't you?" Cyanide asked the man, her eyes averted to the ground. The man looked at Nora, and her heart stopped. She felt as though there was a reason to be afraid of this man. She had never been so afraid as she was now.

The man had sin-black hair, with inhuman icy-blue eyes. "So, your the other one, aren't you," he said. It sounded more of a statement than a question. "You must be fire, I presume. Suits you well, you do have a spicy spirit."

"Yeah, so what's it to you?" Nora asked. _Lucius Kagai, _his lifespan was abnormally long.

He smirked. "Nothing." He picked up Cyanide and dissapeared.

Nora raised an eyebrow. 'What was that about?'

The door opened, and Nora watched as L carried Jasmine into the room. She was fast asleep in his arms. "She fell asleep outside in the rose garden," L whispered. "Help me get her into bed." Nora pulled back her comforter and he gently lay her on the bed. He tucked her in, and she sighed. Nora thought it was so cute the way that L would take extremely good care of her, and she could tell that he had feelings for her.

"She is one lucky girl, you know that?" Nora said.

"What do you mean?" L asked.

"I can tell you have a crush on her. You actually thought you were hiding it?"

"Yeah. I guess I have to try harder. I don't want anyone else to know," L grunted. "I don't want any harm to come to her because of it."

Nora waved him out of the room. She was utterlly shocked that he didn't notice the damage done to her bed. She turned and saw her made well made and clean, as if there was never a fight to begin with. She pulled away the conforter. No gouge. 'Hm, odd,' she thought.

She laid down in her bed after making sure that Cyanide or Lucius weren't coming back.

**Like it? Hate it? Please review. Sorry for the chapter being so short, I really didn't know what all to put in it.**


End file.
